Corazón Roto
by Chiwawitas
Summary: Armin nació con un corazón muy débil. Esto le provoca problemas a la hora de hacer cosas normales y corrientes, como jugar o levantar algo un poco pesado. Por sus sintomas, Grisha decide bautizar su enfermedad con el nombre de "Corazón Roto" ¿Cómo afrontará Armin estos problemas en un futuro? portada:Alejandra-RL13
1. Introducción

**_Este_** ** _es mi primer fanfic tras 2 años de haberme visto SnK y que una de mis historias Eremin tuviese éxito en Wattpad._**

 ** _Me ha vuelto un gran interés por SnK, y por Armin_**

 ** _Y quisiera probar suerte de nuevo con algún fanfic._**

 ** _Y aquí estoy! Espero que os guste!_**

 ** _Evelyn~_**

Armin es un chico que ya de por si es muy débil.

Pero algo destaca: su corazón.

Es bastante débil y no durará mucho o eso decían los médicos.

Asustado, su abuelo confió en Grisha Yeager, el padre de su mejor amigo, un doctor muy famoso.

Cada ciertas semanas Grisha iba a casa de Armin para hacerle revisiones.

Por mala suerte el chico no hacía más que empeorar.

Su corazón le ocasionaba problemas para respirar, ritmo cardíaco demasiado acelerado, ansiedad, presión en el pecho y otros molestares.

Para él era una tortura, sin duda.

Lo peor de todo es lo que se acercaba...¿Realmente estaba preparado?

 ** _Sip, muy corto lo se uvu, por ahora solo quería dejar la introducción por aquí_**

 ** _Pronto subiré el primer capítulo qvp_**


	2. Capítulo 1

Armin estaba todavía un poco somnoliento, todo le daba vueltas.

Pudo ver a Eren cogiendo madera y a Mikasa cargando una gran cesta.

¿Y él? Él no podía hacer nada de eso. Así que no le quedaba otra.

Solo podía observar a Mikasa y a Eren recogiendo ramitas.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Armin?.-Preguntó Mikasa.

-Bien… no te preocupes.-Armin le sonrió.

-Te quedaste dormido.-Contestó fría.

-Tenía sueño nada mas. Lo prometo, estoy bien.-Ciertamente se sentía extraño. Algo le dolía en el pecho.

La chica le dio una última mirada para a continuación irse con Eren a ayudarle.

Pero conociendo a Mikasa, mucho había tardado en contarle a Eren de que Armin estaba agotado.

-¿¡Armin?!.-Gritó Eren dirigiéndose al rubio.

-E-Eren… -Armin colocó sus manos frente a su cara, como evitando un golpe.

-¿¡Por qué no me habías dicho nada!?

-No es grave, Eren… es un leve malestar. Se pasará.

-¿¡Y si… ¡?

-¡No! ¡Puede que sean gases! ¡O yo que se! Pero no es algo relacionado con mi corazón, lo juro… -El rubio miró hacia abajo, triste.

-Vale… -Eren se fué tranquilizando.

Eren ayudó a Armin a levantarse.

Eren miró a Armin con duda en su mirada.

-¿Seguro te sientes bien?.-Eren miró a Armin de nuevo.

-Si.-Dijo ya cansado.-No quiero preocuparos.

-¡No nos preocupas, tonto!.-Eren golpeó suavemente a Armin en la cabeza.-Solo queremos lo mejor para ti...

Caminaron hasta la casa de el abuelo de Armin.

-¿Por qué tengo que irme ya? ¡Quiero ayudaros con la leña!

-Estás mal.-Mikasa lo miró antes de ajustar la cesta que cargaba a sus espaldas.

-N-no...-Armin se sintió mal por un momento. -¿No me necesitáis, cierto...?

-¡No es eso! ¿No te das cuenta de que queremos protegerte?

-Bueno, no os preocupéis. Ya me voy.

El chico agachó la cabeza, avergonzado y triste.

La posibilidad de haber estorbado a sus amigos le quemaba.

Eren trató de detenerlo pero Mikasa lo paró.

-Déjalo Eren... No está bien.

Una vez entró a la casa, Armin se dirigió a su habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Armin! ¿Ocurre algo?

-No abuelo... -Armin le dió una gran sonrisa a su abuelo, a pesar de tener lágrimas en los ojos.

No muy convencido, su abuelo salió de la habitación.

Ahora si, Armin rompió en llanto.

Para lo pequeño que es, ya se habia planteado el suicidio.

No sabía bien de que iba. Solo sabía que ya había dicho que quería quitarse de en medio.

Que quería dejar de estorbar.

Recordó que Eren quería unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Ahí investigaban sobre los titanes y salen al exterior a luchar.

Armin quería unirse junto a Eren, aunque le pareciese un disparate.

"Solo estorbare, mi estúpido corazón no durará mucho en ese lugar. No aguantaré ni la primera salida." Las lágrimas volvieron a salir con más intensidad

"Me odio..." Jamás pensó que se diría eso a el mismo.

Aunque no perdía nada por intentarlo.

A sí, podía perder la vida.

Armin se rasgo los brazos con ira, preguntándose una y otra vez porqué no podía ser como los demás.

Entonces se dió cuenta de que su abuelo lo estaba llamando para comer.

El bajó con un semblante serio.

La tragédia no hacía más que empezar.

A las pocas horas, el rubio ya volvía a estar con Eren y Mikasa. Observaban la actividad humana, pero no duró mucho.

Un estruendo, un golpe y un montón de gritos dieron comienzo a la pesadilla de todos.

Un gran agujero apareció en el muro, acompañado de humo, gente muerta, niños llorando y gente corriendo.

Armin por un momento se desvaneció.

Eren corrió a cogerlo en brazos y llevarselo corriendo junto a él y Mikasa. Las casas estaban aplastadas por las rocas, había pánico en el ambiente.

Pero eso no era lo que más asustaba a Eren.

Lo que más le asustaba era que Armin se había desmayado, o eso creía el.

Alomejor le había dado un ataque y no lo sabía...

Buscó a su madre, solo para encontrarla muerta.

En un arrebato de dolor, Eren corrió lo más que pudo a la zona de evacuación.

Una vez los soldados vieron a Armin tan mal lo subieron primero a la barca.

Su abuelo no tardó en llegar, asustado ayudó a su pequeño nieto.

Estaba débil, apenas podía moverse.

Eren miró a Armin, el sabía perfectamente que tendrían que separarse de él.

Y no le gustaba la idea...

Por fin acabé este capítulo.

746 palabras Q.Q


End file.
